


Ghost Me

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haunted House, M/M, beach, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's scareey...no not really. Matt almost dies again...one of these days, I'm gonna write one where he does DIE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By Diana
> 
> Contact email: whitecross08@aol.com

Matt was sitting in his empty bedroom flipping through the pages of a book he wasn’t really interested in. He set the book down and stood up, padding across the fuzzy white carpet to the window. He watched the lightning flash close to the huge empty house and felt…small. The thunder was shaking the window panes and he hugged himself. Matt had asked for this house, Matt had asked for the vacation where he was alone in the house…so why was he feeling so…lonely? He shook off the feeling and focused on the rain falling horizontally onto the sand. 

The house was on the beach, a secluded beach, back behind forests and jungles. It was a huge house, 3 stories, and it was cold. There was a bed outside with curtains right next to the beach. Matt liked it out there, when it was warm. The wind drifted through the curtains and it felt…not so empty. Matt liked the beach, the feel of sand between his toes and the sounds of the waves at night. He liked it when the tide went out and he could dig for clams and walk in the wet sand. Except for, he was alone, and when he wasn’t it was just managers and promotional people and women who just wanted to get in his pants. And at least the beach was far away from reporters and T.V. Matt only turned on the T.V. when his manager told him to. Matt was glad for his manager, and the rain. At least it stopped the humidity for awhile, even though it would be more humid than hell when it stopped. 

He put on his slippers and ventured out into the house. He hadn’t realized how creepy the place was when he bought it…he was more interested in party size at that time. Now he wished it was just a small little apartment in NY. He stepped into cold hallway and shuddered. The staircase seemed so far away to walk down that creepy hall. He walked slowly down the hall, looking into all the empty bedrooms. The house had been furnished to his liking…but now he hated it. It always felt like someone was watching him, no matter where he was. Some strange things had happened in this house, things he cared not to remember. 

Matt stopped dead in his tracks. He had seen something move in the house, one of the rooms. And then he started to hear footsteps behind him. He took off down the stairs, his open robe flying behind him, and ran down into the modernized kitchen. He shut the door behind him and tried to catch his breath. What the hell was that? He thought as he looked around the kitchen. He hoped it was safe in here. He heard the doorbell ring. He’d have to go out there again, and he winced. Who could that be anyway? It’s raining hard and someone was at his doorstep? People will do anything to see him. He sighed and swung the door open, making his way to the front door. 

When he got there, he looked through the hole and saw a guy with wet, messy, brown hair. Matt opened the door and felt raindrops on his face and hair. It was windy. The guy smiled at him with big brown eyes and full lips. Matt was irritated.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked, showing irritation in his voice. 

The kids smile faded, "My name is Tai, and I’m lost…and it started raining…and…"

"You fans will do anything to mess with me, wont you?" Matt said as he attempted slamming the door in Tai’s face. 

Tai stopped the door with himself, "Look, I don’t even know who you are, I work at the hotel, but I’m new around here and got lost. I’m sorry I invaded your home, but it’s raining and I just need to use your phone." 

Matt’s features softened, "I’m sorry…I’m a little antsy. Sure, come on in and use the phone." 

Matt opened the door and let Tai in. Tai slowly walked into the house and looked up. He was in awe with the huge house. "Wow, it’s huge in here." He said, looking to Matt. "The phone’s over here." Matt said, walking into the kitchen. "Thanks." Tai said, following Matt. Tai picked it up and punched the receiver a few times, but there was no dial tone. The phones were out.


	2. Chapter 2

He sighed and set the phone back down. The blonde guy was gone. He opened the door and walked out into what he assumed to be the living room. 

"Hello?" He called into the house. No answer. This guy was weird, living in this house all by himself in a rainstorm. He was cute…but weird. He looked familiar. Tai wondered for a minute why he did and then he saw him come down the stairs. He had gotten dressed, a white shirt and black pants. Matt smiled as he came up to Tai. 

"Get a hold of anyone?" He asked.

"No, your phone is dead." Tai said, looking out the window.

"Really?" Matt asked, looking in the direction of the rain with Tai. 

"Yeah, so I guess I’ll keep walking. I’ll find my house eventually." Tai said, going for the door. 

"Well, I’d drive you, but my car is…shit. Why don’t you stay the night? There are plenty of rooms here…and as you can see I’m the only one here." Matt asked, hoping Tai would stay.

"I don’t even know your name." Tai said, looking back to Matt.

"It’s Matt…Matt Ishida." He said, taking Tai’s hand and shaking it.

Tai smiled, "So that’s why you looked familiar."

"I was hoping you weren’t going to notice that." Matt said as he smiled and blushed a little.

Tai didn’t say anything, he just smiled and started up the stairs. "Mind if I look around?" He asked, looking towards the top of the stairs.

"Uhm…sure. Does this mean you’re going to stay?" Matt asked, playing with a button on his shirt.

"Yeah…A night in this creepy place? I wouldn’t pass that up." Tai said and winking, storming up the stairs.

Matt stood there looking uncomfortable for a few minutes and thought to himself, Well…it he wants creepy he’s going to get it. Matt plopped down on the couch and continued to watch the ever pounding. It had rained a lot. More than it had in awhile.   
                                                                          ~*~  
Tai was on the second floor, looking through various rooms. The house was so impersonal. There was no evidence that people actually lived here, which was pretty true, save Matt. What was he doing here with a complete stranger? Sure he was famous and sure Tai had bought the CD when he was 15, but should he be so easy to trust living in this creepy place? He did ask Tai to stay…maybe he’s just lonely. Tai came upon a door that was painted black. He stopped. The door knob was silver, and Tai put his hand on it. He pulled back quickly, because it burned him. He cussed under his breath and started to suck on the burned part of his hand. He searched other rooms with something to touch the doorknob with, and he found a pair of gloves. He assumed they were Matt’s, because they were leather and rock star looking. He put the gloves on and opened the door, slowly. He was greeted with a blast of wind and a horrible ominous scratch on his head. He fell before the door and didn’t get up. 

Matt hadn’t seen Tai for awhile, and was getting worried. He bounded up the stairs in long strides and ran around on the 2nd floor until he saw Tai lying there. In a second Matt was next to him, looking at the scratch on his head and calling out his name. 

"Tai?" Matt asked with no answer. Matt leaned over to Tai’s chest to see if he was still breathing. He was.

"Tai?" Matt called again a little louder. Tai’s eyes fluttered open and Matt smiled in relief. 

"Come on, I’ll help you to my bedroom, things aren’t as nuts in there." Matt said as he helped Tai up and swung his arm over his own shoulder. 

Tai was getting unconscious again, but Matt wouldn’t let him, he kept talking. About anything, cats, dogs, anything. Matt limped with him to his bedroom, furnished in blue things at the moment. He helped Tai on to the bed and went to the bathroom and quickly returned with the first aid kit. He took out hydrogen peroxide and a band-aid. The cut wasn’t that bad for how much it was bleeding. 

"Ow!" Tai screeched when Matt put the hydrogen peroxide on his head. 

"Oh shut up you sissy. It’s not that bad." Matt said, smiling as he put the band-aid on the cut.

"Well, for a complete stranger, thanks." Tai said.

"What happened?" Matt asked, looking down at him.

"The door, it caught my attention, so I opened it, it burned at first, so I had to go get the gloves, when I opened it, something hit me in the head…along with a cold blast of wind. I got knocked out. I don’t know how long I laid there before you found me." Tai said, looking down at his hands. 

"I’ve never been in that room." Matt said, suddenly looking distant. 

"Why not?" Tai asked, sitting up.

"It’s nothing." Matt returned, suddenly himself again. 

"I know you’ve never met me before…but there’s something wrong with this house. What is it?" Tai ventured on the subject again. 

"Well…as you’ve probably guessed, it’s haunted." Matt said, standing up.

"Yeah…do you know why?" Tai questioned again.

"When I was a little boy, this house belonged to my mother. Things happened then, but there are a few rooms that are safe. Back in the 1800’s, it belonged to a wealthy family who had it all, except for a normal family. The son was supposed to be married, and the bride was getting ready in that very room. He went nuts, took a butcher knife, and killed her along with the whole family. She was stabbed 47 times. I don’t know about the others." Matt was looking out the window by the time he finished. 

"So why the cold blast of air from just one ghost?" Tai asked yet another question.

"I don’t know…" Matt said, wandering out of the room. Tai had a feeling Matt wasn’t telling the whole truth.   
                                                                                ~*~ 

Matt wandered down the hallway, feeling strange about this person in his home. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to have him here. Matt stopped at a window and looked out. The rain had subsided. Maybe he could sleep down by the beach tonight. He’d never have to see this Tai again after tonight. Asking too many questions…but he did have a way of making Matt want to…Matt shook the thoughts off. Then he saw her. The girl. Her face was a silhouette, and the dark of the hallway made it seem like her body wasn’t there. Maybe it wasn’t. Matt’s heart started to beat faster as she turned his way. Her face was a mask of despair and Matt knew she was coming his way. He started to feel needle pricks all over his skin and watched as blood was drawn on his arms. 

Before he actually felt himself running, he was running down the stairs. The lights in the hallway went out and he tripped on a step, falling the rest of the way down. When his body quit tumbling, his hair was in his face and he hurt all over. He heard himself moan a little and then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His eyes widened again and he tried to stand up, only falling back down. So he started to scoot away. He made it to the front door, but whatever was chasing him was too fast. He felt hands on his arms and he turned, punching. He hit something. 

"Ouch!" Tai said, holding his face.

"Oh Christ…I’m sorry. I thought you were…" Matt said, moving Tai’s hand away from his face.  

"Don’t touch me! You thought I was who, the grim reaper creepy boy?" Tai said, turning away.  

"Fair enough, just let me see it." Matt said, attempting to move his hand away again. 

"Don’t touch it!" Tai screeched like a five year old.  

Matt moved his hand away, "Look, I’m not touching it." Tai didn’t say anything as Matt went into the kitchen. Matt emerged with an ice pack wrapped in towels.


	3. Chapter 3

The side of Tai’s face was already turning purple. Matt was limping a little. 

"Thanks," Tai said as Matt put the ice pack gently on his face, "Did you fall down the stairs?" 

"Yeah, I tripped when the lights went out." Matt said, still holding the ice pack to Tai’s face. 

"Are you alright?" Tai asked, moving Matt’s hand away. 

"I’m ok, although I’m probably getting a nasty bruise on my leg." Matt said with a smile, noticing Tai had not let go of his hand. Tai flushed immediately and dropped Matt’s hand. Matt frowned a little, looking away. Matt walked away, deciding he would stay downstairs. He didn’t want to see the Lady again. He knew she was after him. Why was she after him? No Clue. 

"What happened that made you run?" Tai asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

"I saw the lady." Matt said plainly. 

"The Lady?" "Yeah, the woman who got stabbed 47 times. She’s after me." Matt said, laughing nervously.

"Why is she after you?" Tai asked quietly, casting his gaze onto Matt. Matt started to feel uncomfortable under that chestnut gaze and said nothing. 

"Matt?" Tai said softly. He had gotten much closer. Matt swung around and nearly knocked Tai over. "Jesus! What is it with you? Clumsy much?" Tai said in a harsh tone, moving back. 

"No…just jumpy. You would be too." Matt said, hugging himself and looking down. 

Tai realized he had hurt Matt’s feelings and walked over to him. Matt didn’t look up, only sighed. He was beginning to hate being here even more. He hoped Tai would stop where he was and not say anything. He was tired of questions about his life. He was weary of where his life was going. Matt sat down, hugging his knees to his chest. 

"I’m sorry Matt." Tai said, sitting down next to him. 

"It’s alright…you don’t even know me…I must look really weird." Matt said, finally looking at Tai. "Yeah…but that’s ok." Tai returned.

~*~

They sat there for what felt like an hour in silence, listening to the rain on the distant roof and watching the lighting through a window. The house was still dark, and they were still hearing noises from upstairs, but neither would venture up there. Matt had started singing a few of his songs to get his mind off of the ghosts. Tai was enjoying it. 

" You want to dance Matt?" Tai asked quietly. 

"…Sure." Matt replied, standing. 

"Will you sing?" Tai asked. 

"Sure." Matt said, putting his hand on the small of Tai’s back and taking his hand. Tai smiled as Matt started to sing.

_Walk with me tonight,_

_Out underneath the twilight,_

_Blue and Silver,_

_Wink out at us from heaven._

_We’ll take the longest road home,_

_No need to hurry._

_Dance with me tonight,_

_Out underneath mirrored skies,_

_Can’t you hear the angels breathing?_

_We can smile, Even if there’s no reason._

_Watch the stars with me tonight,_

_We can lie in the cold,_

_It doesn’t matter._

_As long as we’re close,_

_Nothing matters_

_We’ll take the longest road home,_

_Through the red and pink fairies,_

_Even if it takes us years._

Matt took a breath and stopped, he slowed down the dance a little and then released Tai. Tai was smiling and Matt was too. Tai took a shallow breath and burned in the places where Matt had touched him. His ears still whispered with the songs and Matt’s breathy singing. He didn’t even know this guy…how could he trust him like this? This was completely insane. Tomorrow, he’d get the hell out of there, out of the creepy house. Tai looked to the clock, it was three in the morning. He yawned. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep in this place, and he didn’t much like the idea of being in a guest room alone. He yawned again and stretched, sitting down on Matt’s vast couch. It was a dark blue and it wrapped all the way around the room. 

Tai laid back, closing his eyes and listening to all the weird noises in the house. That was when he heard something crash upstairs. Tai bolted up and he heard Matt stumble up the stairs. He felt his way around in the dark, finally finding the stairs. He ran up after Matt to the third floor this time. It was darker up there, and Tai could not see where Matt had run to. Finally, he found the door. He worked hard to get it open, it was locked. But finally it blew open and Tai was greeted with an image of a bloody Matt on the bed, not moving, and someone standing above him with broken glass in their hands. She looked Tai’s way, and disappeared. It felt as the whole room, colors and all, were being sucked away with her. Tai ran to Matt and time stopped…but he disappeared just before Tai got to him. Matt was gone…and all that was left was sunlight and his blood. Tai fell onto the bed and passed out.

~*~

Hours later, Tai finally woke up. He was in the bedroom, with sun shining on his face. He sat up, rubbed at his eyes and looked at his surroundings. No blood or broken glass.

But he did find a picture. It was of the woman he had seen last night…and a man. A man that looked like Matt. So that’s why she wanted Matt…because he looked like the man who was beloved and then killed her. Tai dropped the picture to the floor. He found himself searching through rooms, hallways, anything. Where was Matt? He repeatedly called out Matt’s name, but no answer. He finally ended at the front door. Why hadn’t he just left?

Tai grabbed his damp coat and walked out the front door. It was the first time he had been outside in 24 hours. He breathed in the humid beach air, and smiled. Suddenly, he knew where Matt was. Tai was running through the forest brush until he reached the beach. He saw a little house and a little Ramada. The wind was lifting through a curtain on the Ramada, and Tai could hear the waves crashing against the shore. He ran down to the Ramada…and opened the thin white curtains. There he was, Matt. Tai felt the side of his face and flinched…he had been hit there, he just remembered. Tai set his coat on the floor and took his shoes off. Slowly, he walked over to Matt. He sat down on the bed and smiled down at the sleeping singer. His blonde hair was brushed back from his forehead and his breathing was deep, peaceful. He had long eyelashes, Tai almost reached out to touch them, but instead, Tai noticed Matt had not a scratch on him. Tai reached out and brushed Matt’s bangs with his fingers and leaned over. Matt woke with a start, but when he saw Tai, he smiled. "Oh, it’s you." Matt said, smiling and sitting up. "Yep…just me." Tai said, pulling his hand away. Matt smiled and kept silent, looking out to the waves.


	4. Chapter 4

"It’s beautiful out here Matt…why not live out here?" Tai asked quietly.

"I don’t know…I always felt like I should be in that house from some reason. When I first bought it, I didn’t know it had belonged to my mother. Or the family." Matt said, looking back to Tai. 

"Lets burn it down." Tai said firmly. 

"What?! Are you nuts!?" Matt said, sitting up all the way and looking Tai square in the eyes.

"She almost got you last night Matt…I’m lucky I found you here. You’re lucky I was there at all last night." Tai said quietly, moving away from Matt. 

Matt grabbed Tai around his waist and pulled him back down. Tai turned and soon they were laying on the bed, facing each other.

Matt reached out and touched Tai’s face lightly, "I’m glad you were there." 

Tai smiled and sat up, leaning in. Matt slid a hand around Tai’s neck and pulled him close, kissing him softly on the lips. Tai seemed surprised at first, but then relaxed, returning the kiss. Suddenly, Tai pulled away. 

"This is crazy you know that? We don’t even know each other." Tai said with a strange smile.   
Matt silenced him with another kiss and then broke away, standing. He stretched and Tai watched him. Tai had fallen in love with a complete stranger. How insane. Tai smiled and fell back onto the bed, sinking into the white pillows and sheets. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could get used to this. He felt something sink down next to him and opened his eyes.

"Tired?" Matt asked, smiling with what seemed…brighter blue eyes.

"Mmhmm…I was supposed to work today." Tai said, looking around for a clock.

"There isn’t a clock out here…nothing. No T.V., Radio, Clocks, Phones…nothing." Matt said, breathing deep.

"That’s a good idea." Tai said, closing his eyes again.

"I could sell everything in that house…I’d never have to set foot in it again…they could condemn it and kids would go in there for dares. I could build something a little more out here, like a kitchen, and a bathroom. Something small and cozy and un-haunted," Matt sighed, "Oh I would love that so much." 

"Sounds like a plan…but I still say we burn it." Tai said, letting out a laugh. 

"But this way, we’ll get money." Matt replied, smiling and watching Tai’s face.

"We will?" Tai said, looking up.

"Yes We. I know we don’t know each other that well…and maybe I’m just being silly, but I think…this could work. Even if I do punch you on accident." Matt said, touching Tai’s bruised cheek.

"Ouch-" Tai started but was silenced again by Matt’s lips. When the kiss was broken, they fell asleep in tangled arms and legs. They’d deal with the house later. Now all that mattered were the waves, the sand, the wind, and sleeping with someone next to you. They’d take the longest road home. 


End file.
